


Oblivion

by Sashataakheru



Category: Good Game (TV) RPS, The Chaser RPS
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew goes after Bajo and Jung's not sure how he feels about that. Set after the Good Game Shocks The 80s episode from... 2008 or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

Bajo's enthusiasm was hard to dampen. Jung wasn't sure he should say no. That he gave in had resulted in a great show regardless wasn't the point. It was the principle of the thing. Jung gave in to him rather more than he thought he should. It changed nothing between them, yet Jung couldn't help feeling a little hard done by.

After the show, Bajo couldn't wait to catch up with Andrew again. Jung chased after him, grabbing his arm hard. Bajo spun around and wondered what the problem was.

"You do remember we're exclusive, don't you?" Jung said.

"Yeah, of course we are, Jung. Don't worry," Bajo said, surprisingly cheerful.

Jung let him go, not sure he shouldn't be jealous. Was it even helpful? Baj would do what he wanted. Jung wuld tell him off later when they were alone.

* * *

Andrew hadn't decided to hit on Bajo all evening. It just seemed to have happened. That it was almost mutual was a bonus. They'd met a few times before and Andrew had suspected he might be interested, but had never quite felt he right desire to go after him. Perhaps the dodgy eighties costumes were to blame for the sexual tension.

Andrew sat down on a sofa in a small dressing room. He'd retreated there to ponder what he'd do next. He had no qualms in sleeping with Baj if he wanted it too, and he was almost certain he did. Now he would have to wait to see if they somehow found themselves in a small isolated room with a lockable door.

* * *

Bajo didn't waste any time in looking for Andrew. He hadn't even bothered changing. Andrew had left him more than a little distracted. Three empty rooms later and finally he found the right one. Andrew hadn't changed, which surprised him slightly. He had to admit he was rather attractive in that outfit.

Andrew looked up as he saw him enter. He'd been sitting on the sofa, wondering how he should ask him for, well, sex. He wasn't sure how direct he should be. He slipped his phone away and smiled at him.

"Hi there," Andrew said.

"You hid yourself away. You alright?" Bajo said.

"Waiting for you, as it happened. I wasn't sure how long you'd be," Andrew said.

"I almost didn't come. I wasn't sure if that's what you wanted too. I can be a bit dense in that regard," Bajo said.

"Sit down, mate. Feel free to lock the door if you so desire," Andrew said.

Bajo did so, turning to face him. Andrew rested a hand on his thigh. There was silence and more unwanted sexual tension. Bajo didn't know if he should make the first move.

"Want me to change? I wasn't sure when you would come so I didn't bother," Andrew said.

"No, stay like that. I like it. It really suits you," Bajo said.

"Yes, I've been told that before. Think I should grow my hair again?"

Bajo was about to say yes when Andrew kissed him. Andrew, it seemed, didn't mess about when he wanted someone. Bajo found himself pressed into the sofa as Andrew took charge, tugging on the tie still around his neck.

"You should've had me on years ago," Andrew murmured as he sucked hard on his collar bone. His fingers deftly undid the buttons as he slid that rather ravishing red shirt away from his shoulders.

"I-I know. Bad mistake," Bajo managed to say.

"I think I might keep you. You're very... accommodating," Andrew murmured.

Bajo squealed. Andrew bit down on his neck as his hands sought to undress them both. Andrew was clearly determined to have his way and Bajo found it strangely arousing. He wasn't used to someone as skinny as Andrew.

"Just so we're clear," Andrew kissed him, "I just wanna fuck your adorable geeky brains out. That okay with you?" Andrew murmured and brushed his fingers across his skin.

"Uh, yeah, totally fine," Bajo said.

"That's good. Now get those damn clothes off. I'm not in the mood to take my time tonight," Andrew said, a hand crawling up his chest.

There was a flurry of stripping and soon Andrew had him pinned down on his back, a hand prepping his arse as he murmured filth into his ear. Bajo was almost disappointed by the lack of costumes, but then Andrew was better at this than he'd expected. Bajo normally didn't do this, or at least he didn't do this very often, and it took a moment to get used to Andrew pushing inside him. Andrew's gentle caresses -- in spite of his lust -- soon settled him and he found Andrew's rhythm and moved with it, resting a leg on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, can't do this with a Wiimote," Andrew muttered.

Bajo almost burst out laughing except that Andrew thrust forward and hit his prostate and suddenly not much else mattered. Andrew grasped his shoulders as he moved, pushing harder now. Bajo didn't squirm as much as he expected he would. He was rather enjoying the rhythm.

* * *

Jung hadn't meant to follow them. He'd just happened to pass the room they were in, and tried to push the door open to see what was going on in there. Baj mustn't have been paying close attention to the door as it pushed open a crack, thankfully silent. Jung didn't need to see much. There was enough to tell him what he needed to know.

Slowly shutting the door again, he left them be. He didn't feel as jealous as he'd thought he would, having actually seen him being fucked by someone else. Perhaps their relationship was more casual than he'd thought it was.

* * *

Andrew was holding him firmly, For some reason, he'd left his wig on, and Bajo couldn't help giggling every time the hair tickled his skin. Andrew almost told him off for ruining the mood, but decided he didn't care. He was too close to stop now.

Bajo was breathing hard now, and a hand gripped the couch to stop him falling off. It certainly wasn't the most comfortable place he'd ever had sex, but he wasn't quite sure he even cared. His other hand was lazily stroking his own cock, trying to keep in time with Andrew with what little concentration he had left.

Andrew groaned as he came, pushing hard into him. Bajo soon followed, his body falling limp from exhaustion. His muscles slowly began to ache as warmth spread to his extremities. Andrew fell against him, breaking hard. He pulled him into a soft kiss and lay there, glad to have finally gotten rid of that sexual tension.

"You're going to come home with me tonight. I wanna show you something," Andrew murmured.

"Can't. Going home with Jung. Maybe some other time?" Baj said.

"Come now. It can't wait til later," Andrew insisted. "And keep those pants on. I rather love them."

Bajo found he had little desire left to refuse him. That Andrew had appreciated the leather pants was awesome. "Since when did you become my keeper?"

"Since now. Since always," Andrew said.

"Jung won't like me going home with you," Bajo said. "The sex he'll forgive, but not that."

"That's his problem then. I gotta have you again. You're beautiful," Andrew said.

"Fuck me again then." Bajo was surprised by how much he wanted it.

"Any requests then? I'm into all sorts of things."

"You decide. I like it when Jung decides."

"I thought you might. I only wish I'd thought to bring a collar. That would've spiced things up. Pity you won't come home with me. I could show you all my toys."

Bajo swallowed. It was an enticing offer. The fact that Andrew was still teasing him didn't help matters. He was unhelpfully whispering descriptions of everything he had and how he'd used them on his other slaves. In the end, Baj couldn't do it. He rather liked the way Jung took charge of him, and wasn't quite sure he was ready to give that up just yet.

"Sorry, Andrew, but I can't. Nothing personal, but, you know, Jung and all that," Bajo said.

"Well, then, I'll leave you to it. Give me a call if you're ever interested. My dungeon's always open," Andrew said.

Andrew gave him one last kiss before he got up and dressed. He'd still have to clean himself up, but it was of little concern. He'd rather enjoyed himself and was quite happy to leave things as they were.

* * *

On the way home later on, Bajo was almost certain he'd made the right decision. Jung had been surprisingly quiet given the circumstances. Baj wondered if he even cared.

"Was he good?" Jung asked after a while.

"Fuck me tonight and I'll see if he's better than you," Baj said.

"You're on, man."

 


End file.
